To Make You Feel My Love
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: Songfic. MS Sorry, it's not JS but I felt like doing a MS fic so I hope you guys like it :


**A/N: Here is a Martin/Sam fic. I don't know if it's going to be any good... I don't really write romance often. Enjoy!**

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I would offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

Samantha walked into the office dripping wet and shivering. Her head was bent in defeat.

"That bad huh?" Martin asked softly.

Samantha looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, "I wanted so badly, to give her back to them. I couldn't Martin. I just couldn't. I really, really tried."

"I know. I know." Martin soothed, pulling Samantha close to him.

A five year old girl, found buried in the ground a mile from her preschool.

Everyone had worked overtime, trying their best to find the blonde haired, blue eyed little girl smiling down on them from the whiteboard.

Martin thought back to the night before when he found Samantha standing on the balcony at three in the morning.

* * *

_When evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

**FLASHBACK**

**"You're still here?" Martin asked, surprised.**

**"Martin!" Samantha said bravely, turning to face him. "I thought everyone was gone."**

**"Are you alright?" Martin asked, concerned.**

**Samantha sighed, "Her mother, told me today, that this little girl, was so excited. She was so excited that she was going to preschool and she was so adamant that her mother let her walk in on her own. Her mother watched her, Martin. Watched her go into that school. How the hell did someone take her? How the hell does something like this happen?" Samantha asked, one tear slipping down her face.**

**"Hey, it's ok. We'll find her. She's going to be fine." Martin comforted, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I will never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

ONE MONTH LATER

"I know you haven't made you mind up yet." Martin pressed, "But I think it's important that you think about it."

"I am thinking about it! Damn it Martin." Samantha said, frustrated. "It's a big thing. Ok? I can't just come to work one morning and say, 'Martin and I are sleeping together everyone!'"

"So that's all we're doing? We're just sleeping together?" Martin asked, a hard look on his face.

"Martin, you know that's not what I said." Samantha said, at the end of her rope.

"You know, when I saw you I could have sworn you were the one. I don't care if it sounds corny, it's true." Martin whispered. "Obviously you don't feel that way." He said out loud.

"Just, please. I need to go through these files." Samantha said, tactfully ducking out of the conversation.

"Yeah. Files." Martin muttered.

* * *

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love,_

**FLASHBACK**

**The gun was raised and cocked. Martin saw in that instance, the fear on Samantha's face, the imposing figure standing over her ready to shoot her. The man ready to end her life forever.**

**The only thing Martin felt was the overwhelming urge to save her life. Nothing else mattered. **

**Martin threw himself onto the man, knocking the gun from his grasp. A hard punch to the face brought the man to silence.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_The storms are raging and are wild and free_

_Down that highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_But you ain't see nothin' like me yet_

Martin paced the room, why was she taking so long? He sat down and put his head in his hands. Samantha, Samantha, Samantha. Smart, beautiful, kind, funny, confusing, unpredictable, frustrating.

_All I want is to be with her. Why can't she see that? Why can't she just say yes?_

_

* * *

_

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_Make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love_

Samantha heard a knock at the door. She stared at the door for a moment, thinking. There was another knock.

"Hang on." Samantha said, lifting herself off the couch and opening the door.

Martin stood there, holding flowers in front of his face and smiling.

"Wow, Martin they're beautiful. Um, but why are you bringing me flowers?" Samantha asked, slightly confused.

"Because today, Samantha Spade, is a very special day." Martin said.

Samantha frantically tried to remember the date, September 4th... no anniversaries? Birthdays?

"Um... why?" Samantha asked cautiously.

"Because today I realized that I love you. And because I love you, I will be happy to stay in the shadows. I won't tell people at work, we can keep sneaking around if that's what makes you happy." Martin smiled.

Samantha looked up at him, her eyes smiling. "I think that sounds pretty great Mr. Fitzgerald. Do you want to come in?" She offered temptingly.

Martin smiled, "Of course."

**Ta-da! Sorry, I REALLY needed to get that one off of my chest. I thought of it in the car one day when I was listening to that song and I thought of a Martin/Sam fic instead of a Jack/Sam fic. It just fit more in my head. Oh and can someone please tell me if I suck at writing romance? I never write it so I have no idea. Thanks!**


End file.
